Heart of Darkness
by themoonwolfgirl
Summary: A certain Iron Dragon Slayer and a Fire Dragon Slayer are about to bite off more than they can chew when they both run into a dangerous Mage, with incredible powers. A young woman is about to discover what happens when you mess with forces and people beyond your control...


When the child washed up at the docks of the Magnolia on a quiet spring day, it was assumed that she was the survivor of some shipwreck. Perhaps she had been traveling with her parents and their vessel came under attack by a storm. Whatever the case, the Fairy Tail wizards who found the small body determined she was severely malnourished; certainly not a threat. Two new Fairy Tail mages dove into the water to extract her, and she was carefully laid out on the dock as another mage was sent running for a healer.

One of the rescuers who had hauled the child from the water quietly approached his commander,a S-class mage named Simon Clover, who stood back from the crowd of curious wizards observing the scene with hard eyes. He spoke softly to his superior, showing the older man his hands. The lower ranking mage nodded once before barking orders at the ogling men clustered around the unconscious child, who was actually a girl. In response the petite child was carefully turned upon her side so that her back was made visible.

As they slowly removed the ruined blue tunic that covered her back they new something was wrong; a dark stain was present oh it. Instantly the air was filled with cries of outrage and shock. The back of the tunic which the child wore was nearly shredded, as was the flesh underneath. Thick bloody welts took the place of skin; so deep were the marks that some continued to bleed sluggishly, though it was clear that the wounds were several days old. As if someone had taken a whip and struck her unmercifully several times.

A healer appeared, pushing his way through the growing crowd of men until he stood beside the bloodied victim. One look at her and he was moving towards the commander, shouting to be heard over all the voices.

"Sir, we need to get her to the Fairy Tail Guild!She requires treatment immediately!" Just after he had finished speaking, he turned around; presumably to rush back and pick up the child so that he could take her to the aforementioned hospital._For her to even be alive is a miracle by itself,_ he thought fearfully.

His mission was waylaid, however, by the splatter of blood that immediately soaked his front from head to toe as the circle of men surrounding the child exploded in a shower of guts and limbs.

Scarlet rain poured down upon the docks, splattering the stunned survivors as the child woozily rose to a sitting position. Those closest shrank back in fear as they registered: her eyes were glowing black.

_Monster! She's a monster!_ The thought flashed through the mage's head over and over, even as his eyes took in the carnage around him and the S-Class mage yanked him to safety. The order was given to stay at a distance. No one was to approach the girl until they could determine what the hell she was. Meanwhile, the child - the monster - was sitting where she had been laid, hugging her knees to her chest and trembling violently. Her eyes had changed from the blackest pitch to a green that reminded the mage of the forest outside his city. There was fear in her eyes as she looked around herself, followed quickly by tears when she registered the gruesome mess. She raised her little head slightly, and by chance happened to lock gazes with the terrified wizard.

"Did...did I do this? Did I hurt all these people?"

Shocked by the brutal deaths of so many of his fellow guild members, even more so that their murderer - a tiny little girl- - seemed unaware of her actions mere moments after performing them, the mage found himself nodding in the affirmative without conscious thought.

The girl burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I promise! It was an accident, I didn't want to hurt them! I didn't mean to do it again! Please, I'll fix it, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry! Please don't tell them, please, I'll fix it! Don't let **him** hurt me! Look, watch, Mister, I'll fix it I promise - "

The girl proceeded to wave her arms frantically through the air, sobbing for all she was worth with her little face screwed up in concentration. Without warning, the area within one hundred yards of the Navy docks was engulfed in blinding black light. Those inside the perimeter were briefly unable to see their hand in front of their face. When later interrogated about this event, the afflicted wizards would swear to a man that they had felt sick, angry and terrified inside the darkness.

After the mage on the dock regained his eyesight after the disappearance of the light, it was to see every single man he had just witnessed explode standing healthy and whole in front of him once again, clustered in a circle around the sobbing little girl who had apparently just brought them all back to life.

The astounded Simon promptly knelled over and vomited on the dock.


End file.
